Invisable
by Maysangelstar
Summary: Ash and May meet up in Sinnoh. But theres 1 promblem, theres this new girl dawn. Seems like May and Dawn always get into fights. And what worse. Ash seems to always side with her. And leaves may feeling...ivisable.
1. Chapter 1

**I unfourtunatly do not own pkokemon, or else there would have never been a misty. XD no offense..but i absolutly hate her! all rights resevered 4 the real pokemon owners :D. Hope u enjoy this story. and plz be nice, im only 11! :) thnx!**

May looked at her incredibly handsome best friend_. How long has this been? Seem lik_e _forever when we first met_…_But yet every time I look into those gorgeous deep brown eyes…I feel soo alive…_ "Oh what am I thinking? Theres NO WAY that someone this handsome would love such an ugly and stupid girl like me!" screamed the brunette in the most quiet way she could so her best friend wouldn't hear her.

May's "Incredibly handsome guy" was none other then Ash Ketchum, pokemon master in training. After 2 long painful years, she finally met up with him in Sinnoh.

Oh, how the poor brunette remembered the tearful day when she and her "prince charming" departed…She never wanted to leave of course. It was just that she never knew that there would be any contests in Sinnoh, and plus, if she followed Ash to Sinnoh, wouldn't he have thought that she liked him, a little more than just a friend? _Oh ash... why can't you see? I'm right here, do you see something a little different in me then any other girl you've traveled with?_ _OF COURSE NOT! Thought the sad brunette, I'm just another ordinary girl that you've traveled with. _

The thought of Ash rejecting May was to heart wrenching to think. The young brunette sighed a half sob sigh. They have been friends for years...no, wait; make it best best best friends. But, why did it seem like the connection between the two had suddenly been broken apart? Why did it seem that whenever May was around Dawn and Ash that Dawn would tear Ash away from her? Why?

Yes. Since the day May arrived to Sinnoh, it seemed like Dawn was ALWAYS hogging Ash, the only time she got to see him was at dinner time. Since every morning Dawn would drag Ash away somewhere, somewhere she couldn't find them.

_If only, I could have been braver… why was I such a big fat chicken? _Now, if Ash had heard May call herself a chicken, he would have denied that, and give her a big hug, and make her believe that she was no such thing. But, now….things seem. Weird, especially with that girl Dawn always hanging around with them. _Ugh, if only I could squish her petty blue head! _Thought the very annoyed brunette. _If only…_

" May?"

Are you okay? Said a very worried looking, pokemon trainer with jet black hair. This was of course Ash Ketchum, May's best friend since forever. Though, you wouldn't really know it was him, after two years of time apart, Ash had grown quiet tall for his age and had developped quite a bit of muscle. But even though his looks had changed, Ash was still the Ash May knew and loved to death.

_No, Ash, I'm not okay, why can I tell you everything that I can't even tell my parents that I can always tell you? Why can't I tell you that I love you. Why can I tell you my most embrassing secrets, but I can't tell you how much you mean to me? _But of course May didn't say that, instead she just answered with a half hearted "Yes thank you Ash," and continued to regret not telling the handsom raven haired trainer how she felt when she had the chance.

Meanwhile..

The certain raven haired trainer looked sadly at the brunette. _ugh..here I go again! _Ever since May arrived in Sinnoh, Ash could tell that there was something terribly off about her. Yes, May still looked like the beautiful brunette that he fell in love with, but, he remebered that she was always so cheerful and optimistic when he travelled with her in the Hoenne region. Everytime he felt discouraged, she would have that way of making him feel like he was in heaven. It felt like he could never get hurt when he was with her. Everytime he looked at her, there was always a special kind of light that poured out of her sapphire-ocean blue eyes.

When he looked into them, he felt like he was staring into an ocean full of diamonds. Its seemed that when ever Ash compared May's eyes to the stars, it seemed that her eyes could make the stars look like they weren't even shining. Like the stars just got sucked into a big black hole.

But now, here she was, she was still pretty of course. But, that wonderful light that always poured through her eyes weren't there. May was here, but was she really? It seemed like half of her was still missing, the important part that everyone knew her for. Her kindness, Playfulness, and her special ability that could make an ever raging war to stop. But now..it seemed like she was always in some sort of trance. She lost her palyfulness, and even stopped having interest in food!

Everyone was worried about her. Even Dawn, Ash supposed... Ever since May arrived in Sinnoh, Dawn had been acting.. Strange, she developped a new type of clingyness to him, and where ever he went, she went too. It looked like there was somethimg she wanted to tell him, but it seemed like the blue headed co-ordinater just couldn't get it out of her mouth.

" Come to think of it, I really never spent any time with May alone," pondered Ash out loud. Suddenly Ash was jolted with a wave of guilt. _Is this why Mays feeling so down? Is it because of me?_

**haha! a bit of a cliff hanger there! Thank you for reading..I'll try to update as fast as I can, but remeber, I also have homework to do :D please no flames, this is just my first story! and I really hope that someday this shipping comes true! if u have any suggestions please review! I already know whats gonna happen next, but I would love to have ur opinon! bye for now!**


	2. Tears of Pain

**2DAY its november 20 2011..that means I'll probably finish chapter 3 next week. I hope you guys enjoy my story so far..I dont want to continue writing if everyone hates my story. This is my first fanfic and I'll see how it goes. If all goes well, I'll continue to write, but if not, I guess I'll have to quit XD. Anyways..I do not own pokemon, but im a gigantic fan, I have thousands of figurines and stuff. All rights reserved for the real pokemon owners! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>pika?"

" Yes, pikachu, I'm fine." Both Ash and Pikachu knew that this was a lie. Pikachu could tell right away that his trainer was upset. If his frown didn't give how Ash was feeling then his body language would. Instead of his tall proud posture, Ash was slouching quiet a bit. And the glint that was usually in his amber brown eyes seemed to have faded drasticly.

"pika, pi chu!" Ash sighed. "Yeah, I'm getting that feeling again.." Pikachu's ears drooped. Ash had told it that every since May left him in Hoenne, he'd been feeling...empty. But now she was back. But, it didn't feel like she was really here. To meet May without her loving personality was worse than not meeting her at all.

_Sigh..Meeting with you again was supposed to be the best day of my life..Why do I feel like you have something to hide from me? Is there really something that you can't tell me; May? You know that I'll always be there for you. May, I'll always be your best friend. But, I really wish that we were more. _

"Pika.."

" Oh, it's nothing pikachu." said the raven haired absentmindedly. "Pika!" " Oh, I'm sorry! I guess thats the second lie I told you today..." " I'm really sorry Pikachu, Its just that..May.."

" Yes Ash?" Ash wirled around immediatly when he heard May's angelic voice. The same voice that could stop a ranpaging herd of donphan on the spot. " Do you need something?" asked May in the most innocent voice he had ever heard in his life. " No May... I don't need anything." " Thanks for asking!" Ash gave May the most handsome look he could muster up. Topped off with his signature smile that any girl would love.

But all the beautiful co-ordinater did was nod and put a fake smile on her face as she began to walk away to where Brock was cooking his famous ramen. The smile May had a momant ago was now replaced with an almost real smile. Just because she was feeling a little down, doesn't mean that she didn't love food! Boy did she love Brock's yummy ramen! _When was the last time I had some of Brock's famous ramen? Forever and a day maybe.. The last bowl of ramen ate was with...Ash.._

At the though of the handsome raven haired trainer's name, the brunette was instantly filled with a feeling of emptyness that she had never ever felt before. The same emptyness that haunted her through out the Jhoto region as she travelled without her beloved mentour. Those had been the longest years of her life! Everyday, she thought of Ash. The foods reminded her of how much he loved foods, and the times she would have an eating contest with him. A rope would bring back memories of the times he had saved her, and just by looking at her pokemon reminded of everything about him. The ways he would make her feel by just smiling at her, the ways he could make her smile even after a lost in a contest.

"Ugh! this is soo frustrating!" May felt like screaming and yelling...

" What is?" a voice seemed to come out of no where...

_Oh no! NO no no no no no! Please! Please! Anyone BUT her at this time! Please Arceus, if you love me, then you wouldn't.._But sadly when the younge brunette turned around, she was face to face with the girl that made her visit to Sinnoh a nightmare. Here she was, face to face to Dawn Berlitz. _Oh..please! I really don't need this right now! I already have enough on my mind! I really don't need to deal with this!_

_Sigh.." _Nothing!" " Tch! yeah right!" " I can read your ugly face, and it says that theres something your not telling the prettier better co-ordinater!" Screeched Dawn, as she put on that pouty type of face only stuck up girls would put on. As patient and kind as May was, she just couldn't take this anymore. Ever since she arrived she had to put up with, " Im soo pretty," " Im better then you!" " I bet if you entered an no talent-ugly contest, they said " sorry but no professionals allowed!" enough was enough!

**" Look, Princess Snobby! I have had enough! I've met a feebass that was prettier than you! YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! YOU THINK YOUR SOO SPECTACULAR! WELL GUESS WHO HAS FOUR YEARS OF CO-ORDINATING EXPERIENCE! YOU KNOW WHAT? GO LOOK IN A MIRROR, OH WAIT, YOU CAN'T 'CUZ IT'LL BREAK WITH IT SEES YOUR FACE! **

"...sob...sob...sniffle"

Dawn burst into tears, as she ran off with her snobby "prettyness" into the forest.

Meanwhile..

Ash looked sadly at May as she put on her fake smile and headed for the dinner table. " I really wish she would have a real smile on her face,"

Ash being May's friend for years has always known what shes really feeling inside. He could tell a mile away that that smile that she just put on was just a mask, to hide what she was really feeling inside.

" Man! Everytime I see those tears running down her angelic face, it feels like my soul is being sliced into millions of pieces!"

Then suddenly Ash heard May's voice cut through the silence. The trainer could not believe what he was hearing..that sweet angelic voice that he got so used to, was now transformed into the deadliest sound he ever heard.

No this voice couldn't belong to that beautiful brunette that he loved with all his heart could it? It was so filled with anger and hatred, no, it couldn't belong to May! May's voice wasn't like this...Her voice was full of confidence, happiness, intelligence, and much much more wonderful things that the raven hair boy couldn't explain.

But his voice...boy, he wished he could get that terrible noise out of his head!

Then suddenly something whized by him..something with blue hair and a bean bag hat. " Dawn?" exclaimed the very surprised trainer. The blue headed rookie co-ordinater didn't answer, instead she let out a sob and ran into the forest.

"Man. Whats wrong with her?" yelled the usually calm brunette. A couple of pidgey flew out of the trees that surrounded their camp, due to the loud noise that May emitted from her mouth.

"May...that wasn't very nice." remarked the tall teenage Brock. " You shouldn't have yelled at her, that loudly and called her an ugly snob.." Ash stared in surprise at May. who had apparently called his other best-friend a snob. He was frozen in shock..surely, May didn't do that right? _His_ May wouldn't do somehing so mean and heartless...

Surely there was an explanation for this..Ash waited to see what May would say to prove her innocence.

" But Brock.." started May,

" She was such an annoying **BRAT!**"

* Gasp!*

everyone turned to look at May. It was suddebly dead silent. The lovely atmosphere that was just there a few minutes ago was no gone, and replaced with a tense silence, even the noisy pidgey were suddenly quiet. It was as if they were trapped in time and space. No one said a word, no one and nothing dared to move.

Poor Ash looked like he had seen a ghost, pikachu was stuck in a ridiculous pose, and Brock stood disapprovingly infront of May, his arms crossed. Then as if someone had had pressed the play button, Ash slowly recovered from his shock and stared at May sadly.

"May..." stuttered the trainer...he said her name as if he wanted to know why she would say something so mean and hurtful.

" Ash.." the brunette whispered. "I-I.."

" We'll talk about this later May..." sighed the very shocked raven haired trainer.

" But right now, I've got to find Dawn!" " And when I come back, I want you to apologize to her, understood?"

"...But Ash! She was such a big **BRAT!**" screamed the sad and furious May. "May listen, I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO DAWN!" screamed the equally furious raven haired trainer.

" **YOU THINK DAWN IS A BRATTY SNOB? HUH? WELL LOOK AND YOURSELF! YOUR JUST AS BAD AS SHE IS! AND IF YOU SAY ONE MORE MEAN THING ABOUT HER...I'm...I'm gonna..."**

Everything went dead silent again, but this time, it was a trillion times worse. But this time everyone was looking at Ash, as if he were a six headed alien, even pikachu was shocked at his trainer's sudden outburst. Pikachu was usually always able to pick up on what his trainer might do next, but this..this was the least expected thing that Ash had ever done.

Ash had **NEVER EVERRR** shouted at May before..It was unearthly the way he had done it. It was as if he forgot all his feeling about this beautiful brunette and turned all his love to anger.

Every stared at May but this time, she had tears running down her pale angelic face. One tear fell after another, until her tears ran like streams down her face. **" FINE! i DON'T CARE, BUT I'M NOT APOLOGIZING TO THAT BRAT! WHATCHA GONNA DO ASH? HUH? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? I THOUGH YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND HOW DAWN TREATED ME, BUT NO! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE..." **

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, ima leave it there for now, sorry i didn't update that often, its just that I've been busy, and my parents are home all the time so i have no time to write. I'm sorry, but I have decided that this will be my first and last story that i will ever write...Ummmm so yea, I hope you guys like this...i might writeupdate next week or the week after. BYE!**

**P.s My name is based on a very very awesomely talented writer called Maysangel ...she is the best writer in the world but unfortunatly I think she quit writing :( :( :( :( :'( I really miss her writing and I wanna write just like her..check her storys out they're the best, im writing my storys because of her! thnx for ur awesome storys Maysangle! U will be missed! I hope you return!**


End file.
